1. Field
The following description relates to signal processing technology for processing an input signal and generating an output signal.
2. Description of Related Art
An instrumentation amplifier (IA) is used to measure various signals. For example, in a medical field, the IA may be used to measure and amplify a biosignal such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), a photoplethysmogram (PPG), a bioimpedance, a movement signal, or any other biosignal.
In general, the IA may be implemented using a differential amplifier having a low offset, low noise, a high common-mode rejection, a high loop gain, and a high input resistance. The IA may include a chopper circuit to modulate a measured signal into a signal of a high-frequency band or demodulate the modulated signal into a signal of a low-frequency band.